Shut Your Eyes
by Rose DiVerona
Summary: Brittany doesn't understand why Kurt is so afraid. After all, it's only a movie.


A/N: First time writing from inside Brittany's head! I hope the effort paid off.

This is...actually pretty dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

**Shut Your Eyes**

Brittany smiled at the boy beside her.

It was nice of Kurt to ask her out tonight, even though she knew he was capital G-gay and didn't want to make out or have sex. She hadn't seen her dolphin in a while, and with both Artie and Santana out of town she hadn't had any plans.

The movie was nice. Being with Kurt was better.

He was squeezing her fingers and telling her something about that gay Hogwarts school he went to as they walked down the deserted street to his car. Brittany didn't see the three men step out of the alley in front of them until Kurt pulled her to a stop.

Brittany surveyed the newcomers with vague interest. They were wearing all black and didn't look very friendly. In fact, they kind of reminded Brittany of the bad guys in one of the previews before the comedy she and Kurt had seen.

_'Oh my God, we've walked into a movie!'_

Brittany was kind of excited. She'd never been in a movie before. That mattress commercial and Rachel's music video didn't count.

Kurt didn't look excited. Kurt looked scared. He nudged her with his shoulder.

"_Go_."

That was when Brittany saw the knife and realized this wasn't a happy movie.

**:**

_"It was so scary!" Brittany sobbed into her mother's shoulder._

_"You shouldn't watch movies like that, Brittany," her mother said gently, rubbing the toddler's back. "You aren't old enough. But in case this happens again, I'll tell you a secret."_

_Wide-eyed, the girl pulled back. "What?"_

_"If you ever get scared like that again, just shut your eyes. Then keep them closed until the bad guys are gone. They can't scare you if you don't see them."_

**:**

Brittany shut her eyes.

"What are you doing, Brittany?" Kurt screamed from somewhere to her left. "RUN!"

And Brittany ran, her eyes still squeezed shut.

_'It's just a movie, Kurt!'_

She didn't see the telephone pole; she ran straight into it and then collapsed on the sidewalk. Her forehead hurt, and she felt funny. She curled up and put her hands over her ears.

_'They can't get me now…'_

Kurt screamed.

"Shut your eyes, Kurt!" Brittany tried to call to him, but she couldn't seem to make her mouth work right. She felt dizzy. "Mom says if you shut your eyes the bad guys go away…"

But Brittany could still hear the villains laughing and jeering and calling mean names, and she heard Kurt begging.

"No…just go away…please…"

**:**

_Seven-year-old Brittany pointed at the television, an indignant expression on her baby face. She stamped her foot angrily._

_"You mean witch! You leave Snow White alone!"_

_Her mother laughed._

_"Brittany, sweetie, she can't hear you. It's only a movie."_

**:**

"They can't hear you, Kurt," Brittany said dreamily. Something warm trickled across her cheek onto her fingers. She didn't move; it would be much scarier if she uncovered her ears.

She heard noises like someone was being punched; she'd seen enough movies to know what that sounded like. She should have known this was going to be a violent one; it was dark and the men had weapons.

Brittany didn't like this kind of movie.

Kurt was crying, but his voice was much softer now.

_'See, the end is coming.'_

Brittany knew that when sounds began to fade away, it meant the danger was over and everyone was going to live happily ever after.

**:**

_"Mom, why is that music playing?" Brittany asked, scrunching up her nose as she and her mother watched the end of _The Princess Bride_._

_"Because, honey, the good guys won. And now Westley and Buttercup get to live happily ever after."_

_Brittany grinned and snuggled up against her mom. She liked movies. If only really life had a soundtrack like this._

**:**

It was very quiet. Brittany guessed the movie was over, and she should probably see if Kurt needed a hug or something, but there hadn't been any music. And anyway, her head _hurt_, and she just wanted to sleep.

Maybe if _she _made the music...they were inside this movie, after all.

Brittany could only remember the words to the song Mr. Schue had them sing in glee that day.

"But when you talk about destruction…don't you know that you can count me out…"

Her voice drifted off into the stillness, and she was about to open her eyes when another voice, soft and sweet and sad, took over.

"Don't you know it's gonna be, all right…you know it's gonna be, all right…"

A broken sob immediately followed this, and Brittany frowned.

It was obvious Kurt hadn't liked the movie either, if he was still crying when it was over and everyone had ridden off to the sound of their singing.

"Kurt, everything's okay. It's over now."

Slowly, she sat up and turned around.


End file.
